


Clary and Jace, Sitting on a Tree...

by erucchii



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly, Simon is a five year old, stuck on a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it is exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clary and Jace, Sitting on a Tree...

**Title:** Clary and Jace, Sitting on a Tree **  
**Fandom: The Mortal Instruments **  
**Pairing: Clace **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **  
Prompt:** Imagine Person A and Person B sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Bonus if they’re actually stuck and Person C walks by teasing them with the entire rhyme.

* * *

 

Clary let out a frustrated scream before grumbling under her breath. She would never agree to offer her pet sitting services to Magnus ever again. So perhaps it was her fault. She was busy and couldn’t find the time to drop by Magnus’s loft, so she took the cat home with her the day before. She forgot that Chairman Meow was an intelligent cat and could easily find a way to escape the house. Before Luke and her mom went out that afternoon, they told her Chairman was nowhere to be seen, so she spent almost an hour trying to find him.

She found him on the tree near her window. And that was how she found herself in her current predicament. She was stuck on said tree, with Chairman Meow sitting on her lap.

So perhaps it was her fault for not thinking it through. All she could think about was getting Chairman Meow down so that she could get back to her painting. She took a deep breath and started climbing. She used to climb trees all the time when she was with Simon, back at Luke’s farm, so it wasn’t a problem for her. But she didn’t take into consideration how she was going to climb down with only one hand.

And because she rushed out, afraid that Chairman Meow might get lost at an unfamiliar place, she forgot her phone in her room. She thumped her head against the tree, and sighed. She didn’t even bring her stele with her.

“What are you doing here?”

Clary, startled by the voice, almost fell off, but thank god she managed to hug the tree and balanced herself. Chairman Meow scrambled off her lap and climbed further up the tree.

“By the Angel, Jace!” she hissed. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry,” but her boyfriend didn’t sound sincere at all. Jace climbed up to the branch Clary was on and sat next to her.

“So why are you up here?”

“Enjoying the view.”

“Hm, sarcasm.”

“Sorry, I’m just frustrated with myself.” Clary looked up at Chairman Meow, who refused to move from his current spot. She glared at the cat when he still wouldn’t budge after she called him again. She really didn’t want to climb further up the tree.

“This is nice,” Jace said, his eyes closed.

“How is being stuck on a tree nice?”

“I’m stuck with you, and that’s nice.” He opened one eye and looked at his girlfriend. “Besides, we’re not really “stuck”. We can climb down anytime we want.”

“I’m not leaving Chairman Meow up there.” She crossed her arms against her chest. “Magnus is going to kill me if anything happens to Chairman.”

“Then we’ll stay here until Chairman decides to come down.”

“Can’t you climb up and get him so that we could climb down, and do something more productive?”

“Nah. I’m fine here, thanks,” Jace grinned at her.

Clary swatted his hand. “Jerk.”

A few minutes passed, Clary wasn’t sure how long; Jace still has his eyes closed while soaking up the sun. Chairman, on the other hand, chose to nap on the thick branch closest to her bedroom window. Clary sighed. She probably could climb down the tree, and grab Chairman Meow from her window, but she didn’t want to do that just yet. That would mean going back to their busy life. Her shoulders relaxed as she leaned in slightly against Jace. She hadn’t seen him for a few days. There was still a shortage of instructors at the Shadowhunter’s Academy, so he had been going back and forth to Idris.  

“Hey, want to do something more productive?” Jace asked out of the blue. He had a mischievous look on his face.

“Grabbing Chairman, and finally getting off this tree?”

Jace gave the cat a quick glance before saying, “Nah, I think Chairman’s fine up there.” Then, Jace cupped Clary’s face with one hand, brushing his thumb softly over Clary’s lips. “No, what I have in mind is more interesting than that.”

“What—” was the only word Clary managed to say before she was cut off by Jace’s lips on hers. Oh, she thought, making out on a tree. She let out a moan when Jace sucked on her lower lip. Oh Angel, she thought. They will either fall off the tree, or teased by someone if someone came.

But all logical thoughts banished from Clary’s mind when Jace’s tongue prodded her lips, requesting entry—which she granted just a moment later. Jace had always been a good kisser. Both of them had changed positions; she was now leaning back against the tree, while Jace was straddling the branch, with one hand on another branch for balance.

It wasn’t long before Clary’s fingers found their way in Jace’s hair. She pushed Jace’s head towards her, deepening their kiss. She could feel Jace’s warm hand on her skin, under her blouse. It was about to move towards her breast when she heard Simon’s voice singing a rhyme before she actually saw him. They quickly pull apart, while managing not to fall off.

“Oooh, Clary and Jace, sitting on a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage.”

Clary and Jace both gave him the stink eye, but before any of them could say anything, they saw Isabelle behind him and smacked his head.

“What are you? Five?”

“Ow, Izzy. There was no need for violence.”

Isabelle chose to ignore Simon. Instead, she looked at Clary, and her brother. “Why are you two sitting on a tree anyways?”

“We’re stuck.”

“No, Clary’s stuck. I’m just accompanying her. And making out with her,” Jace corrected. Clary gave him a glare, and smacked his arm again. “Hey!”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“That’s your boyfriend’s default, Clare-bear. I don’t think you can change him.”

“Shut up, mundane.”

“Hey, I’m a _shadowhunter_ now.”

Isabelle whistled loudly, which managed to gather their attention once more. “Why didn’t you just jump down? I know for a fact that Jace thought you how to do that in one of your training sessions, Clary.”

“He did.”

“But?” Simon prompted, sensing a ‘but’.

“I didn’t want to leave Chairman Meow.”

“Well, it seemed like Chairman Meow has no qualm in leaving you there,” Isabelle replied with a raised eyebrow.

Clary looked up at where Chairman Meow once was, and cursed. “Pet sitting for Magnus, never again.”

“Chairman probably didn’t want to see the free show both of you are giving,” said Simon.

“Thank you, smarty pants,” Clary grumbled, then turned to Jace, who was trying not to snicker, “Not a word from you, Jace.”

Jace made a show of zipping his mouth before he stood up, and jumped gracefully.

Yes, they might as well climb down now, or _she_ might as well climb down. Jace had already jumped, Chairman was no longer on the tree, and the mood was ruined.

“Show off,” Clary grumbled as she, not so gracefully, climbed down the tree.

  _ **Fin**_


End file.
